canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lists of fictional media and products
This is a list of non-existent imaginary media, products, and places. Members and contributors of this wiki can add their own lists here. Fictional products in Sabrina1985's media BOOKS The Apes Of Wrath, author unknown Katt Monroe's Guide To Flirting Bill Grey's Guide To Avoiding Torture I Didn't Do It, My Fault: Recollections Of A Traitor by Pigma Dengar Make-Your-Own Palm-Sized Table Saw Guide by Leon Powalski 1,001 Ways To Hate Wolf O'Donnell by Andross Oikonny The Benefits Of Being Old by Peppy Hare Young Forever by Slippy Toad The Magazine Chums And The Case Of The Disappearing Readers by Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small You're An Ignorant Idiot: A Biography Of Mr. Scatterbrain by Mr. Grumpy Accidents Will Happen by Mr. Bump and Little Miss Whoops The True History Of Music by Dr. DJ Make Love, Not War by Fuchsia Heart No Place Like Home: The Dreamer Of Oz by Dorothy Gale Battle For Corneria: A Memoir by Chester Nerdluck Sauria's Story The Complete Origins And Early History Of The Mortal Kombat Tournament by Raiden Theatre In Film: A Collector's Complete Handbook Of Movie Musicals From Stage To Screen, author unknown The Big Book Of High-Tech Texas Bar-B-Q by Mr. Barbecue-Smith The Bacon & Egg Pancake Breakfast, author unknown Great Plumbers Of The Mushroom Kingdom by Princess Peach & Princess Daisy The Guide To Empowered Self-Confidence: How To Gain The Internal Belief That You Can Accomplish A Variety Of Tasks Or Goals Throughout Life by Chad C. Mulligan How To Make Your Own Pop-up Book: Step By Step Instructions Anyone Can Follow! by Chas Spielman A Coffee Table Book About Coffee Tables by Cosmo Kramer The Unauthorized Biography Of The Sugar Lumps How To Party While Your Already Partying by Tony Wilson When Real Things Happen To Imaginary People by Leon Robbins Pick a Card, Any Card by Elizabeth Costello The Winshaw Legacy: A Family Chronicle by Denise Lowery Women Write Fantasy, Men Write Science Fiction by Sadie Jasper and Theo Angevine Upon The Uses Of Dogs In The Work Of The Detective by Sherlock Holmes The Littlest Steam Shovel - A battered, dog-eared, and sticky book, and on the cover is a picture of a steam shovel with big tears coming out of its eyes. It tells the story of a little steam shovel named Scoopy wants to be a bulldozer, trolly bus, locomotive, and pile driver, however, he finally learns it is best for little steam shovels to be steam shovels. Big Steve The Steam Shovel - A big, flat, stout, and orange-colored library book, and on the cover is a picture of a steam shovel with its jaws full of rocks. It tells the story of Big Steve who is the biggest steam shovel in the whole city, his only sound effects are tooting and growling, and he does not shed tears or want to be a pile driver, because he works hard at being a steam shovel by growling when he moves the earth to make way for the new highway. SONGS & ALBUMS "Bump Saturday (The Dillydale Dance Floor)" by Mr. Bump featuring Mr. Normal, Little Miss Calamity, and Little Miss Friendly "Now Is The Time For A Tickle Fight" by Mr. Tickle and Mr. Scatterbrain "The Hedgehog Song" by Sonic the Hedgehog "Outta My Way, Monkey Boy" by Falco Lombardi featuring Andrew Oikonny "Reptile Beach (Giant Lizards From Another Star)" by Reptile & the Saurians "You Are The One That I Love" by Mario and Princess Peach featuring Luigi and Princess Daisy "Girl, You Don't Need A Backstage Pass" by Conrad Birdie I Call This Great Music! - A various artists compilation album CD which compiles twenty of today’s biggest current contemporary popular music of Top 40 hit songs that are charted high on the Billboard Hot 100 and receive heavy play on the radio. Mega Jammin' Kidz Hitz - A CD with thirty newly recorded versions of today’s biggest current contemporary popular music of Top 40 hit songs that are charted high on the Billboard Hot 100 and receive heavy play on the radio that are sung by teenagers and younger children. The teenagers and children do not sing the entire song, an adult sings the verses while the kids sing the choruses and occasionally join in at other times. This is one that the kids and their parents can listen to together, since they’re great for parties, driving in the car, or just about anything, and families have welcomed Mega Jammin' Kidz Hitz into their homes and cars, making it a fun and safe part of their daily lives. The producers of these albums have contracts with the owners of the copyright of the composition, so they can apply for and be granted a compulsory licence which allows them to record and sell the cover so long as they provide a set amount of money per record to the original song's owner, so they can effectively cover any song they choose to, whether or not the original artist agrees. Songs that originally had explicit swear-happy lyrics with insinuated heavy sexual references are censored into kid-friendly, super-Christian, and squeaky-clean versions with lyrical edits that feature no swearing and sexual overtones to make them more appropriate for children to listen to. The songs just simply replace all of the innuendo-filled swear words in the original verses to clean them up with newly invented harmless inoffensive rhyme substitutes. While the original artists haven't given enthusiastic praise to the covers of their songs, they understand these lyrical alterations are obviously necessary for such a family-friendly product. The Mega Jammin' Kidz Hitz kids put on actual concert tours where kids get to experience the feel of a pop/rock concert without any of the raunchiest age-inappropriate stuff that often happens at those shows and can meet and greet the Mega Jammin' Kidz Hitz kids. When the audience settles into their seats to wait for the show to begin, a big screen plays pre-show entertainment featuring YouWhoTube-style Mega Jammin' Kidz Hitz music videos, interview footage, and an "eat it or wear it" food challenge. The Mega Jammin' Kidz Hitz kids can pull off being pop stars because they enter the stage wearing gold lamé jackets and manage to dance up a storm while singing their way through their versions an extended jam of sanitized, cheerily naïve, sweetened, and softened up-tempo hit songs that are stripped out of any offensive language to tell a new musical story. They are relentlessly cheerful when their bodies suggest lack of interest, their eyes communicate boredom, and vocally enthused because of the combination of live and pre-recorded vocals, in which there are a few opportunities to truly show off. They open with their first ever original song "Make Some Noise!", and at the end of the concert, they close with their second original song "Best Time Ever". They also do a lot of interactive stuff to keep the young audience's attention during an intermission after 30 minutes: a few parents being invited onstage to embarrass themselves a "parent dance-off", leading kids in doing the wave, shooting t-shirts into the crowd, and tossing giant beach balls around. The teenagers and younger children who make up the group were formed through a nationwide casting call where kids sent in video submissions, then the finalists were sent out to Hollywood, and then they were picked to be the Mega Jammin' Kidz Hitz kids. Your Child's Music - Preserve a special person's voice forever as they sing and record the fourteen featured performances of familiar and much-loved songs on this unique digital do-it-yourself personalized recordable CD for a special child and they will be able to listen to it over and over again. The child's name becomes the feature part of every song and is heard more than eighty times throughout the CD. Your Child's Music CD's are great for babies ages 6 months and up, toddlers, and children age 5, and they will enjoy these CD's equally yet differently at different stages in their development, because babies will enjoy the music and interaction of the songs and will start to identify themselves in the songs, while toddlers and preschoolers will love that these songs are all about them. This exciting, upbeat, fun, fresh, and very sweet made-to-order instant sing-along and feel-good hit music compilation is a great way to create a special individualized CD if your child has an unusual name. Frozen Gold And Liquid Ice: Gold Hits Volume 1 - I Was Country When I Was In School - Conrad Birdie's fifth album that sports a new edgier, raw, and mature R&B-country sound influence that does not fit in with the rest of his songs from previously released albums, however, it includes only one rock n' roll-esque song that is more bubble gum pop, but is similar in style to "Ugga-Bugga-Boo", "Honestly Sincere", "One Last Kiss", and "Mumbo Jumbo Gooey Gumbo", the single "Girl, You Don't Need A Backstage Pass", which is included on the album as the final track. Hip-Hop Rap - This disc is ideal for those who want the most popular mainstream urban contemporary hip-hop rap music tracks in mainstream culture without buying single-artist albums TV SHOWS & MOVIES Just The Five Of Us - A mismatched family sitcom Yuppie & The Alien - A police drama and friendly alien comedy series Kombatant Profiles - A documentary television series that features the life stories of various Kombatants being profiled. Little Miss Angelic's Storybook Theatre - A children's anthology series of adaptations of fairy tales and other family-oriented stories, although one episode was an adaptation of the Mr. Rangers adventure "The Unfair Funfair" that is meant for older youngsters, each of these are performed by well-known actors, and are hosted and narrated by Little Miss Angelic. Its final episode did not present a 90-minute adaptation of a story, but was expanded to a full two hours to accommodate the first-ever telecast of Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka. Very minor cuts were made to the film to make room for commercial time in order to have the film "clock in" at two hours, so it was carefully edited so that no actual dialogue was removed, only moments such as camera pans and establishing shots, and as a result, the film was time-compressed to fit it into a two-hour running time without cutting it, and it was run at a slightly faster speed and there were distinct "chipmunk"-like alterations of the voices. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Villainous - A documentary television series that features a behind-the-scenes look at the daily lives of millionaire or billionaire supervillains. The final episode featured the extravagant lifestyle of the wealthy bully/supervillain Alan/Green Ice. The Prize Is Priced - A game show where four contestants place a single bid on an initial product, and the player who bids closest to the product's actual retail price without going over then gets to play one of several mini-games for an additional and more substantial prize or group of prizes. One contestant who makes his or her way on stage in each half of the show is asked to spin a large wheel, which is labeled from five cents to one dollar. The two contestants then have to take the wheel through one complete revolution to compete for the Showcase at the end of the show. Hollywood Now - A television entertainment news show Kid Swap - A reality television program in which two families, usually from different social classes and lifestyles, swap their sons or daughters for two weeks, documenting the cultural and social differences that the two families discover with the new family member. Each family is awarded $50,000, with the stipulation that the guest son or daughter decides how his or her host family must spend the money. Family Fallout - A popular television game show that pits two families against each other in a contest to name the most popular responses to a survey-type question posed of 100 people. Everybody Loves Rayman Fiends - A situation comedy about a young woman who declares that her brief 24-hour marriage had no legal existence, so she seeks out a childhood fiend as they become bitter rivals, so she attacks her rival's circle of victims in their mid-20s. Dr. Feelbetter - A talk show where one person or group of people will their discuss sensationalistic social issues with a clinical psychologist who offers advice in the form of "life strategies". In a one-hour special, Dr. Feelbetter explains that confidence and arrogance are basically the same thing because both words embody a strong belief in oneself, but confidence is inspiring, while arrogance makes others feel bad. Sheriff Wholesome - A situation comedy about a widowed sheriff whose life is complicated by his aunt and housekeeper, young son, local ne'er-do-wells, bumbling pals, temperamental girlfriend, and an inept but well-meaning deputy. Toolin' Around - A situation comedy about the physical improvement of houses and improving life with family, friends, work, and school. The Fresh Princess Of Bel Air Tween Choice Awards Undercover Superstar - A reality television show hosted by Johnny Cage that has talent scouts go to different schools to search for undiscovered talented people to perform in a singing competition. America's Most Embarrassing Parents - A reality television program in which child viewers are able to send in humorous homemade videotapes that feature their parents in slapstick physical comedy arising from accidents and mishaps in staged practical jokes and other various forms of act. The host of the show humorously narrates and provides voiceovers for the video clips. My View Of The World - A reality television program that focuses on the lives of seven diverse strangers who audition to live in a house together for several months, as cameras record their interpersonal relationships and detail each one of them wondering about what it would be like if he or she lived in various settings other than the current one and if they would worsen or improve their lives: being a superhero, a rainmaker, or a boss at a job. The footage shot during the housemates’ time together is edited into half-hour episodes. Older Than They Look - A sitcom about teenage high school student characters played by actors who are in their early-to-mid-twenties that look like actual teens. The main character is a snarky kid who does whatever he wants, is full of sass, doesn't like to sit through class, and rants about what topic his teacher, Mr. McBoring, will give a lecture on. Tiny Toons Music Television - A one-hour television special featuring a collection of music videos presented by Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny in countdown form, the songs in this special are: "Istanbul (not Constantinople)", "Particle Man", "Respect", "Money (That's What I Want)", "It's in His Kiss", "Nothing Comes Close To You", "The Name Game", "Toon Out, Toon In", "Do You Love Me?", and "Yakety Yak". Weekday Afternoon Live Enter-Toon-Mint 2 Nite - A tabloid television entertainment television news show hosted by Mary Vain and John Face. Cartoon Lagoon - An hour and a half long compilation anthology series of old material in the form of animated Saturday morning cartoon shorts edited from previously released archive stock footage with newly made title cards and new short segment material used for bridging sequences. Parental watchdog groups had requested the show be taken off network television and then have it return in edited form, due to the typical traditional cartoon-ish slapstick actions with no long lasting effects. Ya Hoo! - A television variety show of humorous vaudeville and burlesque styled gags and sketches centered around country music. You Can't Miss - A dating game show where the choosing bachelorette can go on a second date with the winning bachelor or the show's residential male model. Food Fight With Ricky Flame! - Famous chef Ricky Flame challenges cooks who are particularly renowned for a specific dish or type of cooking. He also hosted a one-hour prime-time special where he went around the world collecting vanilla bean varieties from where they’re grown, such as Madagascar, Tahiti, and Mexico, as he explained that the classic French way of making ice cream is where the vanilla flavor is cooked, caramelized, and is slightly floral by using an egg-custard base by giving it a “richer, deeper note”, while plain regular Philadelphia-style vanilla ice cream is made without eggs. Extreme Renovation - A reality television series providing home renovations for less fortunate families and community schools in need of new hope. The World's Most Shocking Outrageous Fad - A reality television special about a "swap" craze of a half-way state between traditional marriage and free love, where both of the married individual partners agree that each may engage in act of not remaining faithful to one another by having more opportunities to meet and have dates with potential partners outside of the marriage to make relationships with them, except for having a right of veto over any activity when one spouse asks their partner to cut ties with another person who is starting to get overly attached to the other spouse, while each of the partners must create the ground rule of their marriage always being first to coordinate their behaviors so they achieve shared goals with fewer conflicts by meeting all people that might be involved by having input on their spouse's activities outside the marriage and being informed to the other partner prior to happening, as they openly discuss the event with each other after it has happened. The producers even created an in-show conflict that was showing fights among the two main cast members arguing about the stereotypical glamorized activities with the multiple partners outside of their marriage. Despite being heavily promoted as a series, the pilot was aired as a "special preview", it turned out to be the only one aired due to its controversial content, which attracted protest from traditional marriage-law groups that caused the shut down of production after the single airing of this episode. As a result, no other episodes were ever written or filmed. The owner of the network was so offended by the show's content that he was quoted as saying "Once you've taken the plunge and made the biggest commitment of your life and became a person of vows by accepting the fact that you are no longer single, you are required to be wearing your wedding ring at all times to show that you are taken and really married, so you're not interested in flirting at all. If you love the person you're married to but lust after someone else, it means that you want the comfort of your husband or wife, but are not willing to be exclusive with him or her. The creators of this show should be ashamed of themselves, and the studio operators need to get that nonsense off the air!" The World's Most One-Sided Fistfights Caught On Film - A reality television series that features people fighting over petty issues that they take way too seriously and blow way out of proportion. After the police arrive on the scene, they ask a interviewee what crimes did he or she commit, mark his or her fingerprints, and take a mugshot before they are taken away for questioning for a prison sentence if they have a criminal record. Beyond The Screen - A situation comedy series about a six-month-long online romance with a challenge of living in different countries, which is between a man who lives in New York City and a woman from the town of Barry in the Vale of Glamorgan in Wales who decide to meet in person. My Father's Money - A reality television program that focuses on an adult woman who had been adopted as an infant who meets and is re-united with her biological father who is very rich and has $100,000. Know Your Novel - A reality television series about ostensibly unscripted real-life meetings that are composed entirely an unknown cast of a group of parents who read a beloved children's book before seeing the movie adaptation of it and their reactions as they write down a list of differences from the novel after seeing the movie. Responses include enthusiasm and critique to the real story after it's re-written for film to fit the demands of the big screen and see what all the characters look like after the wrong actors are chosen to play them. Gyp-Parody! - A quiz competition that is presented with general knowledge clues in the form of answers, as three contestants must phrase their responses in question form, while he or she is sitting behind a lectern, each equipped with a lock-out device and a screen with a light pen. The Fuchsia Heart & Sauria Show - A television situation comedy/variety show that stars the popular superheroine and the 2nd most famous Kombantant as fictionalized versions of themselves. Many of the sitcom episodes are based on Fuchsia Heart and Sauria's real-life experiences, with the experiences re-interpreted for their characters' storylines. And one episode even featured an obvious meta-joke parody of the series itself, as a major storyline. In this episode, a television network executive suggests the idea of a sitcom/TV variety show about "a superheroine and a mutant lizard" before Fuchsia Heart and Sauria say in unison that it "would never work". So, the superheroine and mutant lizard decide to help the TV network executive come up with an idea for another sitcom/TV variety show called "The Yellow Fire & Adam Legend Show". The Yellow Fire & Adam Legend Show features versions of the main characters of The Fuchsia Heart & Sauria Show played by different actresses. And during each non-sitcom episode, the two stars only introduce and close a show featuring musical performances, sketch comedy, magic, animal, and circus acts, acrobatics, juggling, and ventriloquism. There is even a very loosely based individual twenty-issue single-chapter comic book story adaptation of the show with only a few of the sitcom episodes adapted into comic form , it mostly features all-new adventures that are completely original events not seen in the TV series! Multiple installments of the twenty issues of the comics were later collected into four handy graphic novel books to get the entire series all at once. Judge Trudy – A courtroom television show which features a child plaintiff suing an adult defendant for petty incidents against the child such as receiving an apple instead of candy on Halloween, sending them up to their room for refusing to kiss their aunt, telling the child to please stop mocking them or to turn down their stereo, getting a shot, and making him or her take a bath after playing in the mud. The defendant complains at the beginning of the show that Trudy is too young to be a judge, which angers her even more. But no matter how obvious it is that the child is guilty, Trudy always finds in favor of that child by defending him or her by making up reasons as to why the child did what he or she did and delivers ridiculous sentences to the adults if the defendant doesn't have the fine money. Moody's Point - A teen drama television series about Moody Fallon, an emotional teenage girl whose mother is lost in a hot air balloon, while her father loses a toe shortly before Moody finds out that her real parents are circus trapeze artists and that her real name was Yolanda Worthsberg before she was put into adoption. My Toy Monster - A mildly dark-edged Japanese animated series for children which is based on the comic series of the same name, it is about a young boy who buys a small chibi-fied baby dragon-like interactive electronic monster figurine that is equipped with sounds and speech, capable of movement, and has large wings that are tipped with a small bony point at the top and a single fin-like crest on its head, so he can enter the "The Battle Of The Toys" competition. Meanwhile, the sadistic, sneering, and greedy main villain with a deep and somber voice, is the creator of this tournament, but he only created this contest just so he can try to steal the participants' toys in an attempt to complete his own collection of electronic toy monsters, and he seems to have "the little pest" defeated until he makes a quite inspirational amazing comeback. When the anime was brought to the United States, the producers did not take effort to translate every line as closely as they could, and decided to take liberties by completely removing all the show's Japanese origins and crediting key aspects of the animation to Westerners. They also re-edited all of the episodes of the show into four films in which major plots and storylines are removed in favor of cutting the story-arcs down into their book-canon stories with a heavily edited Americanized English-dubbed version of the original story's script that included all-new story elements and inserted kid-friendly popular culture references, puns, and jokes to create their own canon that's separate from the Japanese version, due to and because of the fact that the characters say mild swear words when they are really angry, and to remove the visual puns that only make sense in Japanese. In addition to this, the main villain's voice is higher-pitched because he is comic relief and has no presence of evil at all. All the other international dubs are based on the Japanese version, but the producers of the Canadian French version actually modified the European French dub by simply re-dubbing all of the characters' names over it to match the ones used in the English version. In Japan, six new episodes of the show premiere every day for one week every year to rush their way through the end of the current season's episodes faster in order to hasten the release of the next season that much sooner, and it is either a good batch of non-filler episodes or random filler episodes shown out of order. And because it equals a year's worth of episodes, when more episodes have to be made, a month of endless theme weeks that are a bunch of reruns are shown. Otherwise, they always stick to a once-a-week schedule for premiering new episodes. There is even a fan-made website that compares the Japanese and English versions, where you can thumb through the pages to see notes/write-ups documenting the heavily censored changes of seeing each and every screenshot from footage that was removed, replacing every character's name, voice/accent, and attitude, and mistranslating all the dialogue in this kawaii kiddie anime series to create the English version of many kids' favorite show because it is the only anime to air on TV in an edited form. If These Cellphones Could Talk - A made-for television film that follows the plights of four different people and their experiences with texting or making video recordings at inappropriate times. In the first segment, a teenage girl pays to see a movie, but she's wasting her money to sit in a dark room and text for two hours while the movie is going on in the background, as everyone else can see her cute little glowing screen, hear her little button-pressing fingers, and she even leaves the alerts on, so every five minutes the rest of the theatre gets a nice 'HRRRRRR' or 'boop', so for some reason she feels the need to waste her time and money on something that she can do when she isn't in a movie theatre. In the second segment, a teenage boy goes to a live theatre production and sits down in the front row with his nose in his phone and texts his way through the show, while the actors and actresses on stage in front of him have rehearsed and prepared for months and worked their butts off just to entertain his ungrateful self, and the rest of the audience is absolutely enjoying the show that they've put so much into. In the third segment, a teenage girl has been invited over for a pool party, but she just sits in a chair by herself and is texting her boyfriend, who's 5 years older than her and lives in Australia, for the entire time, so every time someone tries to talk to her, she tells them off so she can keep texting. In the fourth segment, an adult man has a young son who's class has prepared for weeks to put on a production for parents, and he's come along all excited, ready to watch his son perform and shine above the others in his eyes at least. Then once the curtain goes up, all of a sudden he plays on his iPhone by making a recording of his son performing on stage, instead of watching the play, and then gets on the internet the minute his son leaves the stage. The children who are back stage can see audience members who are not paying attention, which is disheartening, because this means that the man is “that parent” not paying attention, so one of his son’s classmates tells the child how sad he was to see his dad not watching the show. At the end of the story, the boy asks why his dad spent the entire play recording the scenes that he was in and playing on the internet instead of watching the play, the man explains that the play is only a blip in time, so he will never have this play back again and wanted to make memories of it, and also wanted something to do when the boy wasn't on stage. If These Expensive Gifts Could Talk - A made-for television film that follows the plights of three different people and their experiences with reacting ungratefully to expensive gifts that were given to them. It is a follow-up to "If These Cellphones Could Talk." In the first segment, a little girl from a mega-affluent and colossally wealthy family is having what millions of little girls all over the country dream of: a big "over the top" birthday party with all of her friends and gets a lot of nice stuff: $100,000 cash from her grandma, dolls, an enormous doll house, and other various toys, a Game Boy, a Wii, a horse, all of the riding gear, the promise of lessons, and everything she could ever need for the horse. Her face lights up as she unwraps all of her gifts excitedly by tearing into them as she sees what is in one package and quickly moves on to the next, then she flips out, stands up, kicks her gifts, starts yelling and crying, throws a huge screaming temper tantrum, is completely silent and just looks at everyone with a grimace. Then she runs inside the house, up the stairs, strides into her bedroom, and slams and locks the door. She tears this pretty substantial chunk of change, which contain pieces of $5, $10, and $20 bills, to bits and cries about how it is such an insultingly small amount of money, and wasn’t the amount she originally wanted, complains that it was the wrong doll house, the Game Boy was grey and not pink, and didn't see the Wii among her presents at first because she just didn't get to it yet. Her mom's eyes well up with tears and is inconsolable because she competed in the Olympics, worked her butt off to become a doctor of some kind, and does not take kindly to her daughter's obvious lack of appreciation for her privileged lifestyle, then she cancels the party right then, even though the guests still get to eat cake and keep their party favors on top of an apology for her daughter's behavior, packs up all the toys and takes them back to the store, takes the horse back, and grounds her spoiled kid. In the second segment, a teenage boy not only complains in anger about not being spoiled enough, but also that his parents didn't give his girlfriend enough gifts either. He gets an XBox 360 with Kinect, a brand-new laptop with some games loaded up on it, a $400 camera, 4 of the latest video games that are over $50 each, a Fender guitar, a new drum set, a Burton snowboard, and an iPhone 7 Plus, while his girlfriend receives a nice dress, a new pair of 'wedges' shoes, a pretty bracelet, a jacket that she had her eye on, a designer purse, a designer bedroom makeover, picture-perfect outfits, and diamond earrings. However, his parents say that they can't really afford to buy the teenage couple more things after all the money they've spent on everything for them, so he starts launching into a tirade and demanding that he and his girlfriend need more gifts to keep up with their friends, and then says "My buddy's parents got him and his girlfriend a lavish holiday cruise for Christmas complete with a couples' weekend in Las Vegas that includes a suite at a five-star hotel, VIP seating at a club, and a couples' massage and 2 really fancy dinners. My parents are just cheap.", while he takes one look at the games and throws them against the wall and breaks the cases. In the third segment, a rich, spoiled, disagreeable, unhappy, discontent, thoughtless, thankless, greedy, ungrateful, nasty, bratty, and selfish teenage girl with a serious holier-than-thou “what’s in it for me?” attitude is so unhappy with the used 3-year-old mustang her parents get her for her 16th birthday that she tries to sell it every time it is parked because she wants a brand-new Mercedes Benz, Cadillac CTS, Toyota SUV, or Honda S2000. When that doesn't work, she intentionally totals it putting a brick on her gas pedal and crashing her car into a concrete wall at school, then she keeps bragging that she'd get a new one, and says "I'm just teaching my parents a lesson." She even tells her classmates that whenever she's asked to behave or show kindness and expects her parents to give her bribes or rewards for good behavior, always says that she needs a treat to get through the store with them, and constantly demands more...more...more from them, even though they don't give in to her in these situations. In the fourth segment, a 5-year-old little girl has just opened a Christmas gift of a really cool art set from a school friend, then she looks at her friend that gave the gift and says, "I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS!" and doesn't even say thank you or smile. Her mother is mortified, and after she picks her jaw up off the floor, she pulls her aside and tells her how rude, disrespectful, ungrateful, and hurtful she is being, but she refuses to say she is sorry and throws an absolute temper tantrum because she doesn't want to accept the gift graciously. After they are home, her mother has a talk with her about her birthday and Christmas, where she explains that her daughter needs to be happy with and should be thankful for anything she receives because there are kids who don't receive anything on those days, and also makes her write a letter of apology to her friend and send it in the mail. After opening a pile of presents, more then anyone should receive, her gimme-more attitude kicks in an hour long screaming meltdown and demanding because she didn't get a carefully chosen exact gift of a much wanted special present in the toy aisle at the store: a stuffed animal that comes in many colors, that was on her list. Theatre In Film - A documentary about musicals that have taken the journey from stage to screen by starting as stage musicals and then became movies. It consists of three segments: the first part talks about how some of the films are rocky roads and the show arrives damaged, the second is about deciding to take a safer route so the film arrives as a good documentation of the stage version, and the third and final part explains how others followed creative and aggressive paths and exceeded their stage counterparts. It is based on the book "Theatre In Film: A Collector's Complete Handbook Of Movie Musicals From Stage To Screen." Knife After Dark - A slasher film Evacuator - A high-action film starring Jack Howitzer Exploder: Evacuator Part II - Jack Howitzer reprises his role in this sequel to Evacuator The Caging Birth Of A Hero: The Adam Legend Story - A biographical motion picture based on the true story of the most famous Kombantant Adam Legend, which dramatizes the most historically important years of the Edenian/human hybrid's life story. Yellow Fire: The Movie Musical - The feature-length theatrical film's fictional story stars the extremely popular superhero Yellow Fire, in which the original stage musical's dialogue and the yellow superhero's minor character status of his singing featured in only two songs was completely discarded, as an entirely new script was written, where he is highlighted and showcased by putting him front and center as the main character and he sings in five of the musical's seventeen songs. It also includes Fuchsia Heart as an additional character who directly sings a title song as she performs a coquettish and flirtatious dance by running towards and away from the camera, which pushes in and pulls back on her, as an on-screen prelude at the very beginning and reprise at the very end. The opening and closing sequences where Fuchsia Heart sings the title song are not a part of the story, but they display her character arc development: in the first rendition, she is afraid to tell the yellow superhero of her romantic feelings for him because she has a fear of rejection, and in the finale, she expresses her extreme happiness at winning the heart of the love of her life. Spice Boys: The Movie - A madcap musical movie adventure with the Spice Boys - Mumbly Spice the Spice Boy with poor articulation, Hairy Spice the Spice Boy with thick body hair and an English accent, Sweaty Spice the Spice Boy who constantly perspires, Burt Spice the former Spice Boy who was later kicked out for being nerdy and came back as a rapper named Spice Cube, and Dead Spice the Spice Boy who is a guitar-playing skeleton - who are taking center stage in their feature film debut of a roller coaster ride as the boys get caught in a few funny escapades including a humorous encounter with extra-terrestrials, a night in a haunted house, and a moment of truth in a sports bar before they gear up for their first live concert, which will spice up your life and open your eyes very wide! There are performances of the Spice Boys' mega-hits and new watered-down cheesy bubblegum pop balladry songs included in this film. Other cast members include: Mr. Nice-Guy the villain who uses politeness to conquer the world as the boys' bus driver, Simon Vowel the overly-cruel "American Idiot" judge as the boys' manager, and Polly Baboon the overly-nice "American Idiot" judge as the boys' assistant. There are several bonus features on the DVD including: "One Hour Of Boy Power!", a film diary of their experiences over the last year, full-length versions of their first four fantastic videos, an exclusive version of their fifth video, loads of interviews, behind-the-scenes at video shoots, pillow fights, dances, and general spice-y madness! The documentary "Spice Boys In Britain: A Tour Story", which shows the Spice Boys on their world tour which gives the viewer a closer look at what it's really like to be a Spice Boy while they are focusing on their tour of the United Kingdom. It also includes exclusive extra concert footage never before seen! STAGE MUSICALS & PLAYS The Rock 'N Royal Princess Popstar: The Musical - A sparkling upbeat stage musical filled with fantastic songs that is based on the musical celebration adventure film of the same name, which is about a princess who goes by the nickname "The Royal Singer" and spends her free time singing or dancing to the songs she had written, because she wants to be a famous rockstar in her kingdom, because she does not feel like sitting on her throne and performing her royal duties. The difference from the film is that the musical only tells a small portion of the story through a loosely based basic storyline, which interprets the whole rockstar experience as all a dream where many of the characters that she meets represent the people from her home life. The Pantomime - In the fictional world of this musical comedy, the characters are acting on stage in a very funny theatrical entertainment production, in which the full storybook story of the fantastic and fabulous musical comedy is based on the magical tale of a dramatized re-enactment of actual events ripped from the headlines of classic nursery rhymes and fairy tales. It has a hilarious script with spoken dialogue and amazing songs/musical numbers that contains lots of elements of slapstick comedy in it, four strands of humour that are visual, topical, corny, and occasionally, downright rude jokes, and stars a bunch of nursery rhyme and fairy tale type characters that may be composites or entirely fictitious, because they have been changed for dramatic purposes. There is also a pantomime dame, a man cross-dressing in drag, who interacts with the audience, tells the funniest jokes, and wears the most outrageous costumes, and interactive audience participation by shouting "It's behind you" or "Oh no it isn't". One of the characters in the show suggests bringing the pantomime to the United States as an unfinished product of "early draft" material in a Broadway musical stage production preview that is not the official version. Because he is curious to see if scenes may change, entire roles may be eliminated, or songs may be moved or removed entirely. Newfound Freedom - An awe-inspiring and hilarious light-hearted stage musical comedy liberally interspersed with dream sequences, surreal moments, humorous asides. The musical tells the story of a young teenager who is a social reject who is skinny with jet black hair that slightly longer than the average kid, wears slight eyeliner which defines his eyes and makes them stand out, a faded grey tank top t-shirt with a leather jacket and dark denim black jeans. He is rather defensive, can be sullen, sarcastic, cynical, and disaffected at times, but is naive because he knows very little about the world he lives in, and has a strong tendancy to burst out with song lyrics as he struggles to understand. When the story starts, he is unhappy with the lack of originality and refuses to conform like the rest of the inhabitants of the world because he wants to express himself with his own words, music, and style and has dreams to restore the free exchange of thought, fashion, and live music since everyone dresses, thinks, and acts the same. These dreams occur in the form hearing strange words in his head, most of which are lyrics of songs long since lost, though he does not understand their significance. As he follows his dreams, it charts his journey into the world of overnight celebrity and its impact on his mother and the friends he thought he’d have forever. Meanwhile, an over-eager Hollywood writer and his camera crew stalk the main protagonist because they are hoping to use him as the subject for his next project and relentlessly pitch absurd plot ideas a feature film for him. In the finale he shows growth, as he is much more relaxed and feels like he has found his place in society. VIDEO GAME CONSOLES & VIDEO GAMES The Degenatron - A home video game console that comes bundled with Defender Of The Faith, a classic action-adventure side-scroller video game where the player must save green dots with a fantastic flying red square Parmesan Girl & Pretzel Boy: The Energy-Shortage Hunt - A video game featuring an anthropormorphic slice of Parmesan cheese and pretzel, who must go on a quest to restore their power for their laptops after evil robots steal the energy for themselves. This game features depictions of traditional cartoon-ish slapstick violent actions of a fantasy nature involving human and non-human cartoon-like characters in a situation easily distinguishable from real life. Because if they are hit during an attack, they are shown to be flattened like pancakes and have discolored unrealistic depictions of blood, but are unharmed without serious injury after the action has been inflicted. FOOD PRODUCTS & BEVERAGES Happy Baby Puppy Face Wacky Pack - A fast food combination meal that contains a mega jumbo cheeseburger with pickles and relish, a large serving of chicken nuggets, french fries, apple slices, carrot sticks, carton of milk, large chocolate milkshake, and a container of super-secret sauce. The Happy Baby Puppy Face Wacky Pack comes in a colorful cardboard box with activities on it and a rabbit puppet toy surprise inside. Chicken Spears - A fast food combination meal that contains a mountain of fresh, warm, succulent, juicy, boneless, and skinless fried chicken breast pieces battered in crunchy and crispy spicy buttermilk breading with a side of pickles and jalapenos, a large serving of french fries, a large chocolate milkshake, and a container of super-secret sauce. Rocky Boulders - Peanut butter cookies with chocolate chips Gunge Tarts - Green sugar coated pastry crusts filled with green-dyed vanilla pudding Pizza Wheels - Wheel-shaped pizza flavored corn snacks Pizza Pops - Frozen pizza slices on popsicle sticks, they are available in: cheese, pepperoni, sausage, hot chili, buffalo chicken, and really hot pepper Mini Stuffed Pizza Slices - Frozen mini pizza slices stuffed with warm and gooey apple filling and drizzled vanilla icing topping on a green colored crust Deep-Fried Platter - A variety of unusual foods that are breaded and fried before they are dropped into the deep fryer. This includes: 1. A whole entire stick of butter on-a-stick dipped in a cinnamon honey batter to create a buttery cinnamon shell and then coated in a sugary glaze. 2. Little ravioli pockets made from a salty pretzel-like dough filled with scalding suds of beer which burst upon first bite. 3. A medley of five vegetables: jalapeños, roasted garlic, onion, tomato and pepper rolled together, dipped in masa, covered in crushed crunchy tortilla chips, and served with queso cheese dip. 4. An actual slice of too plain and pedestrian pizza with cheese that doesn’t adequately obscure the sauce from view, oily slices of pepperoni, green oregano specks, and dark spots of black bubbles on the crust. 5. A spinach wrap filled with ham, bacon, cheese, chicken, tomatoes, shredded lettuce, and carrots, and served on a bed of lettuce. Miracle Cola - A sugar free diet cola that is available in the following flavors: orange, grape, root beer, strawberry, ginger ale, cherry, golden peach, kiwi strawberry, red raspberry, black cherry, tangerine, white grape, green apple, lemon, lime, coffee, green tea, vanilla, and peanut chocolate fudge Vitameatavegamin - A beverage which contains vitamins, meat, vegetables, minerals, and alcohol Craving Crusher EnergiZING Creamy Chocolate Shake - A hunger-curbing metabolism-boosting complete meal replacement shake made with 100% natural organic ingredients to drink yourself skinny and lose weight, increase muscle tone, boost energy, and balance your nutrition, so that you’ll feel healthier, happier, and more active throughout the day COOKWARE Copper Steel - A 10" revolutionary all-round unique square shaped non-stick fry pan with a solid stainless steel handle and extra deep sides that replace a roasting pan, a rice cooker, a steamer, a stockpot, a wok, and a baking dish. It is literally made with 100% pure ceramic, ultra-tough copper, and super strong titanium that you can use for anything in the form of easy delicious dishes that cook perfectly: baked biscuits dipped in cinnamon sugar and covered with a sticky caramel glaze, healthy crispy chicken fingers with little or no fat or oil, melty Philly cheese steak, caramelized sugar poured over nuts for peanut brittle, flambé desserts, broiled, flakey, and flavorful salmon and other fish, baked chicken parmesan, a baked s'mores recipe with chocolate chips, sweetened condensed milk, and marshmallows, shredded parmesan cheese bowls for a unique way to serve party dips, grilled steak fajita flambé, cooked mac and cheese from dry right in its own sauce, air-popped popcorn without any oil or butter and no added calories, insanely tender and flavorful chicken wings from frozen to steaming in just minutes, a gourmet seafood feast, hearty homemade chunky soups, a pot-full of mouthwatering meatballs, a classic homemade lasagna oozing with cheese, crisp al dente vegetables loaded with nutrients, a tender shredded pulled pork, and tasty one pot chili. Grease Trapper - An original product with a patented design that is constructed of durable temperature-safe microwavable plastic to simply place up to 14 strips of bacon into each slot to skewer each piece so that it won’t curl or break and stick it in the microwave, but it is stackable with another container, so up to 28 pieces of bacon can be cooked all at once. It results in delicious, mouth-watering, tastier, healthier, perfectly crispy, and intact bacon with substantially less fat and cholesterol and separates bacon from unwanted grease, but leaves in the flavor of the frying pan, from the microwave in just minutes every single time, rather than cooking traditional bacon. When it is done cooking, pull out the lower pan and simply drain all of the entire residue of terribly unhealthy drippings of grease that contain fat, cholesterol, and calories that can cause serious heart and other health problems, while the container safely holds all of the bacon. It is cool to the touch, won’t melt in the microwave, and is dishwasher safe. PLACES Hairdo Hairstyle - A beauty salon that is famous for styling a woman's hair into the physical appearance of two bizarre, mad, wacky, zany, crazy, unusual, strange-looking, and outrageous pointed cone horns! WEBSITES Date Your Crush - A teen-oriented viral marketing anonymous matching website designed to obviate fears of unrequited love for pre-teenagers, teenagers, and single unmarried adults who are wanting an exclusive romantic relationship a solitary boyfriend or girlfriend by actually taking it seriously and gaining a bit of experience from it by using the concept of love for a lifelong partner for whom you share a deep understanding of and love more than anything in the world. A user writes the name of one specific person that he or she is interested in by total secrecy, which automatically sends an anonymous email with the subject line "Someone you know likes you because they have a crush on you!" from "maggie@dateyourcrushmail.com" to that individual, and indicates that an unidentified person has a crush on them. The recipient can log on to the site and write the name of a person they are interested in. If the two people select each other, then the system notifies them of the match, so friends and acquaintances can list each other as crushes and send emails. However, the recipient might discard it like a chain letter because it does not list the name of anyone the friend knows. The company's mission statement says "We know how important your love life is to you, and don't take advantage of your emotions just to spam your crush, just match you up with your one and only by bizarre circumstance." Over 1,000,000 people have matched on Date Your Crush as true love, while only a very small percentage treat each other as a trendy accessory status symbol of an arm charm to make themselves feel better and important by dating them just so they can say they're in a relationship, just to make up an excuse to go through 12 of them in a week. However, the site prohibits minors from contacting adults and vice versa, due to age restrictions. YouWhoTube - A popular video sharing website. One member of the site is a pompous, arrogant, self-centered, and completely ungrateful teenage girl named "Ramaika" who is an internet troll/cyberbully who usually goes toward an extreme route and uses the most hurtful attacks on innocent people for no reason. In her video, she says that she is a princess and gives lessons on speaking the Japanese language, but she doesn't put English subtitles to translate what she is saying. She even mentions that she is obsessed with video games that have mild violent actions of a fantasy nature involving slapstick and feature cartoon-like human or non-human characters in situations that are easily distinguishable from real life where a character has a small drop of discolored and unrealistic animated blood on them after a battle, but is unharmed after the action has been inflicted. Another love that she has is for more mainstream "childish" anime by saying "preshus anneemay" in a high-pitched tone of voice because thinks JAPAN IS THE BEST despite never having been there, and wants to grow up to be a mangaka. She also actually admits that she had taken a promotional character artwork image from an anime found from an external site and edited it using a basic drawing utility that is also photo-editing software to look like her own original character and posted that edited image on an online community that showcases various forms of user-made artwork to serve as her own personal photo ID, and was claiming to own the series that she colored the screenshot from because she was too lazy to 100% of the work by starting with a blank slate and proceeding to draw every line and place every paint color with her own hand. She falsely claims to hate anime and favor manga by saying "The manga appeals to ME because it's transportable, usually has much better art, easy to access by walking over to your bookshelf, quicker to get through, won't get you in as much trouble since it's actually reading, no crappy alternate ending, naturally moves at a much faster pace, allows you to imagine the preferred voices and music you want, less prone to continuity errors, skip the unnecessary and annoying filler, be completely up to date in the series, and see the uncensored series the way the author truly intended it. I have tried the anime and disliked it because they especially killed the perfect ending of the manga and the voices of the characters, and made the main villain's death worse, it made me cry more than the manga did. And on top of all this, opening a book is definitely MUCH easier than having to take a laptop to most places and boot up your computer just to go to an anime site and finding the series and episode you want, then waiting for it to load." And she even talks about how she’s very lucky to have the opportunity to go to many different countries and experience them, and when she does, that means she makes sure that these trips mean absolutely nothing to nobody, but her. Ramaika claims that she is rich because her mom is a doctor AND a professor who earns $100 a minute, is so popular at school, and likes to show up the other girls and show them that she is better at everything than them. She never keeps spoken confidential issues a secret and even likes to open the safe place of a locked file cabinet to take sneak peeks at written personal recorded information about an identifiable individual and reveals them to people who don't need it or prying eyes who want to know. SPECIAL EVENTS God’s Fun Fair! - An event that is a global carnival-type celebration concept combined with the look and feel of an exciting kid-friendly world’s street fair that includes elements of an international tour of a special place around the world. Children will experience the love of Jesus, discover that we are all neighbors and children of God by learning that God’s love can be found everywhere including their own neighborhoods, meet and make friends with a welcoming neighbor from the Bible through interactive Bible storytelling as they learn the story of the Good Samaritan, explore the everyday life of people around the world who are their friendly, giving, bold, forgiving, and welcoming neighbors, and take part in exciting attractions such as global games, rockin’ music, super science, and cool crafts. This event is perfect for Vacation Bible School, birthday parties, and family get togethers! Category:Lists